Von Dunkelheit bis Sonnenaufgang
by Naergilien
Summary: Legolas ist verzweifelt, als Aragorn Arwen heiratet. Elronds Zwillinge trösten ihn mit ihren einmaligen Fähigkeiten und finden dabei wieder zu sich selbst.
1. Es wird dunkel, 1 von 2

****

Vorwort

Diese Story ist die Übersetzung meines liebsten Stückes Slash, was ich bisher im Netz gelesen habe und immer wieder gerne lese.   
**Das Original ist in der Library of Moria unter "Groups" zu finden, heißt "Dark to Dawn" und wurde von Elfscribe geschrieben.   
**Ich habe die schriftliche Genehmigung von Elfscribe vorliegen, welche mir gestattet, dieses wunderbare Stück englischer Slashliteratur ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.   
_Ich danke ganz herzlich meiner Beta **Becky**, welche mir mit ein paar guten Gedanken die Formulierungen verbessert hat.   
Übersetzungen sind nämlich gar nicht so einfach; vor allem nicht von Stücken, die man von Herzen liebt.   
Und ich liebe Dark to Dawn, und darum ist es jetzt hier für Euch auch auf Deutsch. Nicht wörtlich übersetzt - aber sinngemäß, und ich hoffe, für Euch schön zu lesen._

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört dem enormen Künstler J.R.R. Tolkien, dessen Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen. Und andere Dinge mit ihnen tun.  
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit und kann auch sonst nichts mit ihnen anstellen. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's Slash (=gleichgeschlechtlichen Sex) und Twinszest (=Sex unter zur selben Zeit geborenen Geschwistern). Außerdem Selbstmord- und andere düstere Gedanken.  
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Kapitel 1 - Es wird dunkel

Mittsommernacht, 3019 III. ZA

"Wir wußten, daß dieser Tag kommen würde, Aragorn," sagte Legolas, und ein schmerzhafter Klumpen nahm in seiner Brust den Platz seines Herzens ein.   
Er würde stark sein, sagte er zu sich selber. 

Sie standen in einer Nebenkammer des Thronsaales von Minas Tirith.   
Die Wachen hatten gerade die lange Schlange von Gratulanten entlassen, welche den König zu sehen wünschten.   
Elessar sah mit seiner Staatsrobe und der Krone mit den Flügeln von Gondor wirklich wie der König der Menschen aus - schön und nobel; aber seine Augen waren stumpf und distanziert.   
Legolas war nicht sicher, ob das noch derselbe Mann war, dem er in den letzten acht Monaten so nahe gekommen war. 

"Du erinnerst Dich noch daran, daß ich Dir sagte, was ich tun würde," fuhr Legolas fort.

"Ja," Elessar klang niedergeschlagen, "Du sagtest, Du würdest Dich vor Deinem König verbeugen und dahinschwinden. Es scheint mir, als wäre es ein Zeitalter lang her."

Er rieb seine Augen, dann nahm er die Krone ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. 

"Ich halte meine Versprechen, Aragorn."

Eine kleine Gestalt, gekleidet in der schwarz-silbernen Livree der Turmwachen, kam in die Kammer und verbeugte sich tief.   
"Mein Herr, Botschafter sind gekommen. Sie haben berichtet, daß die Gesellschaft, auf die Ihr wartet, sich etwa noch eine Stunde entfernt von hier befindet."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um dann erfreut fortzufahren.   
"Die Botschafter sagen, es seien Elben, mein Herr, aus Bruchtal. Herr Elrond und die Lady Arwen sind bei ihnen."

Unsicher hörte er auf zu sprechen; seine Augen blickten nun auf Legolas. 

Legolas verbeugte sich vor dem König und wandte sich zum verlassen des Raumes.   
Der Elb fühlte sich bis in sein tiefstes Inneres zerrissen, der Wunsch, den Mann zu umarmen, den er mehr liebte als alle anderen, überwältigte ihn fast.   
_Oh Valar_, dachte er, _ich kann das nicht tun. Ich liebe ihn doch. Wie kann ich nur einfach so weggehen?_

"Legolas", rief König Elessar, "bleib noch eine Weile. Unsere Unterredung ist noch nicht beendet." 

Er drehte sich zu der Wache um. "Danke, Pippin. Du bringst gute Nachrichten. Könntest Du uns noch einen Moment allein lassen?"

"Ja, Streich... ich meine, König Elessar, mein Herr."   
Pippin beugte den Kopf, warf Legolas einen besorgten Blick zu; ging aber dann, seine weichen Fußtritte verhallten auf dem steinernen Flur.

Der Elb war bei der Tür stehen geblieben; dankbar, daß Aragorn ihn zurückgerufen hatte, daß er noch ein paar Minuten verweilen konnte.   
Er haßte sich selber dafür, so schwach zu sein. 

"Legolas," begann der König wieder. Er stoppte mitten im Satz, bewegte sich rastlos durch den Raum. "Ich habe Dich hergerufen, und nun habe ich nicht den Mut, zu sprechen."

"Haben wir nicht schon alles gesagt, was zu sagen war?" sagte der Elb mit weicher Stimme. "Du hast ein Schicksal, das nicht länger in meinen Händen liegt. Ich habe meinem Zweck als Dein Ohtarnil, Dein Gefährte in Kriegszeiten, erfüllt. Nun wird die Lady Arwen Abendstern Deine Gefährtin in Friedenszeiten sein. Das ist der Weg, der für uns bestimmt ist, mein König. Es ist der Weg, von dem wir wußten, daß wir ihn gehen müßten."

"Das Vorwissen macht es aber nicht leichter, jetzt, wo der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist," sagte Aragorn.   
Seine Augen füllten sich plötzlich, und er drehte sich weg, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.   
"Ich verstehe mein Herz so wenig. Da gibt es einen Teil von mir, der zwei meiner schnellsten Pferde nehmen möchte, um uns beide weit weg von hier zu tragen. Ich habe der Versuchung des Ringes widerstanden, der bewaffneten Macht Mordors, und doch habe ich Angst, daß ich hierfür nicht stark genug bin, mein Freund..."

"Dann muß ich wohl für uns beide stark sein," sagte Legolas.   
Er trat einen Schritt vor und hob die Hand, um sie Aragorn auf die Schulter zu legen, als sei er nur ein Freund und Begleiter, aber kein Liebhaber. Stattdessen jedoch ließ der die Hand wieder sinken. Aragorns Augen folgten der Bewegung. 

"Mein letzter Akt der Hingabe gegenüber Dir, mein Geliebter," sagte der Elbenprinz mit noch weicherer Stimme, "wird sein, das Versprechen zu halten, welches ich Dir vor nicht einmal vier Monaten in Lothlórien gab. Wenn es für Dich leichter sein sollte, dann kann ich auch heute Nacht abreisen."

"Nein, das will ich nicht," sagte der König. "Ich möchte, daß meine Freunde zu diesem Anlaß bei mir sind; und Du bist sicherlich mein bester Freund. Ich möchte, daß Du während der Zeremonie neben mir stehst; auch, wenn ich weiß, daß es schwer für Dich sein wird."

"So sei es," sagte Legolas. Er drehte sich um und hörte, wie der König gequält aufstöhnte. Im nächsten Moment hatte Aragorn auch schon die Distanz zwischen den beiden überwunden und drückte den Elben in seine Arme, seinen Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß einnehmend. 

"Estel!" rief der Elb, während er versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben. "Bitte - oh Valar - bitte mach es doch nicht **noch** schwerer!"

Doch der Damm seiner Selbstkontrolle brach, und er erwiderte die Küsse des Königs willig, warf seinen ganzen Körper gegen ihn, schlang seine Arme um seinen Rücken und hielt den Mann, als wolle er mit ihm zu einer einzigen Person verschmelzen. 

"Ich werde Dich immer lieben, das mußt Du wissen," flüsterte Aragorn, während er Küsse auf Legolas' Gesicht verteilte. 

Der Elb atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß, Meleth-nîn, aber Dein Leben gehört nicht länger nur Dir selber. Es gehört Deinen Untertanen, Deinen Erben... und Deiner zukünftigen Königin. Das hier ist für keinen von uns beiden gut. Es ist vorbei. Du mußt mich gehen lassen."

Langsam lockerte Aragorn seinen Griff und ließ Legolas aus seinen Armen gleiten.   
Der Elb zwang sich, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, als er in die gehetzten Augen des Königs blickte. Er fühlte, wie eine einzelne Träne wie Feuer auf seiner Wange brannte. Schnell drehte er sich herum und verließ den Raum.

********************

Legolas saß in einem Sessel seines Zimmers und starrte die Doppeltüren an, die hinaus auf eine Terrasse führten. In seinen Händen schwenkte er ein Weinglas, die dazugehörige Flasche stand in der Nähe seines Ellbogens. Die Türen waren weit geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf eine der schönsten Nächte frei, die jemals in Mittelerde stattgefunden hatte. 

Eine warme Brise wehte sanft die Vorhänge beiseite und trug den schweren Geruch des Geißblattes herein, welches sich draußen in Ranken an der Mauer hochschlängelte. 

Sein Blick fiel über die vielen Mauern der prächtigen Stadt, welche durch Fackeln hell erleuchtet war. 

Ein riesiger, silbriger Mond war gerade aufgegangen und schwebte nun an der Kante des östlichen Himmels. 

Gesang und Gelächter der vorbeiziehenden Gäste drang an das Ohr des Elben, und zeitweise wurde der Himmel von irisierenden Lichtern erleuchtet, begleitet durch einen tiefen Knall und lautem Geknister. Der Elb lächelte verbittert. Feuerwerk, Gandalfs Hochzeitsgeschenk.

Er dachte bei sich, daß er wohl heute Nacht das einzige Wesen in der Stadt sein mußte, welches nicht feierte.

Er versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen; davon, wie er neben Estel stand und beobachtete, wie dieser Arwens Hand nahm und mit ihr für den Hochzeitsschwur kniete.   
Arwen hatte einfach betäubend schön ausgesehen mit ihrem tiefblauen Kleid, welches mit winzigen Kristallen besetzt war, die bei jeder Bewegung wie der Abendstern glitzerten, der ihr Namensgeber war. Ihr Gesicht war noch strahlender gewesen als ihre Gewand.

Nur einmal an diesem Abend hatte Aragorn ihn angesehen; aber den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hatte Legolas nicht deuten können.   
Er hatte versucht, wirklich versucht, für die beiden so etwas wie Glück zu empfinden. Aber er konnte es nicht. Sobald es irgendwie möglich war, entschuldigte er sich bei den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft und kehrte mit einer Flasche hochprozentigem Wein auf sein Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht trinken, aber er mußte dringend den Schmerz in seiner Brust los werden. 

Jetzt hob er die Flasche und schüttelte sie, beobachtete, wie die rote Flüssigkeit sich bewegte. Er schüttete den Rest, der noch übrig war, in sein Glas und trank es mit einem Schluck aus. 

Warum war es nur sein Schicksal, immer seine Geliebten zu verlieren? Elwen war von Orks getötet worden, und Aragorn war nun mit jemand anderem zusammen. Irgendwie war das noch schlimmer als der Tod: Seinen Geliebten zu sehen, neben ihm zu stehen - und seine Liebe verleugnen zu müssen. 

Plötzlich, angefüllt mit Wut und Frustration, warf der Elb sein Glas in den kalten Kamin. Das Zerbrechen des Kristalls hallte laut im Raum wider. 

Was sollte er nun tun? Hierbleiben, um seinem König zu dienen, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zu hoffen, einen freundlichen Block, ein nettes Wort von ihm zu hören, oder für ein verstohlenes Gerumpel in irgendeinem Hinterzimmer? 

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. 

Aragorn war jetzt mit jemand anderem verbunden, und für ihn auf ewig verloren. Er durfte sich einfach nicht erlauben, etwas anderes zu denken, sich etwas vorzumachen. 

Hierzubleiben wäre eine Tortur - für alle Beteiligten. 

Nach Düsterwald zurückgehen? Um was zu tun? Auf die Gunst seines Vaters zu warten? Irgendein Elbenmädchen zu heiraten?

Seine Unsterblichkeit war wie ein Fluch. Wie konnte er weiterleben, wenn er ewiglich diesen Schmerz in seiner Brust spüren würde?

Eine schwarze Wolke legte sich über ihn, ihre Schwaden zogen durch seinen Geist, flüsterte ihm von Möglichkeiten, wie er sich aus seinem Schmerz befreien könnte. 

Der Elb zog sein Messer aus der Scheide und bewegte es im Mondlicht, bewunderte die Schönheit des flüssigen Glanzes, der in der Bewegung auf der gut geschliffenen Klinge auf und ab lief. 

Wie gut, und wie oft hatte er genau dieses Messer gebraucht, um seinen Feinden den Tod zu bringen. Es fühlte sich natürlich an, wie eine gewachsene Erweiterung seiner Hand. Der Prinz warf das Messer hoch in die Luft, sah es wie in Zeitlupe drehen und trudeln, und fing es dann weich am Griff wieder auf. 

Er drehte seine andere Hand um, machte eine Faust, ließ die Venen am Handgelenk hervortreten. Elben konnten am gebrochenen Herzen sterben. Ein furchtbarer, schleppender Tod. 

Das könnte auch schneller gehen. 

Er starrte das Messer an, und dann, als würde er jemanden anderes dabei beobachten, drehte er es herum und richtete es gegen sich selber. Den Griff in beiden Händen haltend, drückte er die Spitze gegen seine Brust. 

Er blieb so eine ganze Weile sitzen, und fragte sich, wie schnell der Schmerz vorbei wäre und wie die Reise danach aussehen würde. Würde er den Rest aller Ewigkeiten in Mandos Hallen verbringen, um für sein Verbrechen zu bezahlen?

Aber wenigstens wäre er dann befreit von seiner Agonie. Er drückte fester zu, spürte einen scharfen Schmerz, als die Messerspitze in seine Haut eindrang und dann, wie eine dünne, rote Linie seine Brust heruntertropfte.

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	2. Es wird dunkel, 2 von 2

****

Zu den Reviews:

@ Asahi: Ja, ich liebe die Geschichte. Es gibt noch ein oder zwei andere, die ich ganz gerne mag; und für die ich auch schon angefragt habe, ob ich sie übersetzen darf - aber das hier ist mein ungeschlagener absoluter Liebling.   
Und, wer sich nach diesem Kapitel fragen sollte: Ja, ich bin Fan von den Zwillingen und werde Herrn Jackson einen bitterbösen Brief schreiben, falls er sie uns auch im dritten Teil vorenthalten sollte. "Meinen" Gil-galad hat er schon versaubeutelt - wenn er auch noch meine Zwillinge versaubeutelt, werde ich bitterböse.  
@ Lady-of-Gondor: Immer langsam, immer häppfenweise :-)  
Ich mache das hier in meiner Freizeit, die dank Kleinkind und Beruf immer etwas knapp bemessen ist - mehr als ein Kapitel schaffe ich nicht am Tag; und meine Beta, die ich zumindest für diese Story dringend brauche, auch nicht.   
@ heitzenedera: Ja, "Dragon Love" und "Orthanil" habe ich selbstverständlich auch gelesen; aber das hier ist mein all-time-favourite - auch alleinstehend.  
Im Original wird gesagt "You said you'd bow to your King and fade away" - und so wie sich Legolas hier verhält, schien es mir angebracht, es mit "dahinschwinden" zu übersetzen.   
Das "Gerumpel" ist im Original "A stolen tumble in some backroom?", aber ich habe mich geweigert, "tumble" mit "stürzen" oder "fallen" zu übersetzen.   
Das meinte ich, als ich andeutete, daß ich frei übersetze. Ich mag auch solche Wörter wie "Fick" nicht verwenden. Das hier ist Erotikslash, kein pornographischer Slash. Der Unterschied besteht in der Wortwahl - und auch darin, daß man dem Leser mit Worten "Bilder ins Gehirn malt" anstatt ihm Bilder vor die Nase zu legen.

So, nun aber mal weiter; hier der zweite Teil des ersten Kapitels. Nächste Woche gibt's dann irgendwann das nächste; Übersetzungen sind recht anstrengend. Bis dahin höre ich mir aber gerne an, was ihr davon haltet; ich habe Euch extra ein bißchen mehr bis dahin zu lesen gegeben. 

__

~*~*~*~

Legolas hörte in der Entfernung Gelächter. Ein starker, emotionaler Wunsch nach Erlösung durchfuhr ihn, hallte bis in seine Ohren wie der klagende Schrei einer Möwe. 

Nein, er konnte es nicht. Das war der Weg eines Feiglings. 

Er seufzte, ließ die Hand mit der Klinge in seinen Schoß fallen und wischte mit der anderen über seine heiße Stirn.   
Während er die Tunika über seiner Brust wieder zuzog, spürte er, wie furchtbar sein Herz in seiner Brust raste, Schmerz und Angst darin waren so stark wie niemals zuvor. 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Legolas bewegte sich nicht, antwortete nicht. Die schwarze Wolke umgab seinen Geist immer noch; es gab keinen Platz für andere.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter.   
"Es ist offen!" knurrte er. 

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, um nachzusehen, wer eingetreten war. Es interessierte ihn nicht, doch er nahm wahr, daß nicht nur ein, sondern zwei ganz ähnliche Geister den Raum betraten. 

"Ich dachte, ich hätte Dir beigebracht, niemals mit dem Rücken zu einer Tür zu sitzen," sagte eine weiche, melodische Stimme. 

"Man weiß ja nie, wer oder was durch diese Tür kommen könnte," sagte eine andere Stimme, der ersten ganz ähnlich, aber leicht höher und amüsierter klingend, als würde der Besitzer der Stimme durch ein Lächeln sprechen. 

Legolas drehte sich um und warf den Dolch nach dem letzten Sprecher. Mit einem lauten Knacken bohrte dieser sich in die Wand knapp links von dessen Kopf. Der Sprecher zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, zeigte nur durch ein Flackern seiner Augen an, daß er erschrocken war. 

Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selber aufpassen, Elrohir," sagte Legolas. 

"Hmmm, ich bezweifele das. Du hast Dich entwaffnet und noch nicht einmal Dein Ziel getroffen," antwortete Elrohir. Er langte hinüber und zog das Messer aus der Wand. 

"Ich habe mein Ziel sehr wohl getroffen." Legolas drehte sich um, um wieder aus der Terrassentür zu blicken. "Du weißt ganz gut, daß Du jetzt tot gewesen wärest, wenn ich es gewollt hätte."

"Ganz schön schlechte Laune, was, Cousin?" sagte Elladan. "Ich glaube, Gimli hatte recht, uns zu Dir zu schickten."

"Gimli sollte seine Nase in seinem Bart behalten. Ich habe heute Nacht nicht den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft."

Elronds Zwillingssöhne glitten mit der gefährlichen, sparsamen Eleganz von Panthern durch den Raum, bis einer an jeder Seite von Legolas' Stuhl stand. Während sie sich bewegten, tönte das schwache Klingeln von Kettenhemden und das Quietschen von Leder durch den Raum. 

Der Prinz sah zu ihnen auf. So gut er sie kannte, er fand es zunächst immer wieder beunruhigend, diese lebenden Spiegelbilder anzusehen. 

Ihre dunklen, glänzenden Haare wurde durch silberne Spangen aus ihren Gesichtern zurückgehalten; ihre großen Augen, denen von Wölfen gleich, waren blass und grau; die Iris umgeben von einem schwarzen Rand. Diese stechenden Augen waren gekrönt von schwarzen, nach oben gebogenen Augenbrauen.   
Die Zwillinge hatten die hohen schrägen Wangenknochen der Elben, aber die typischen, dominanten und geraden Nasen der Männer von Gondor.   
Beide waren sehr groß und schlank und ihre Gesichter leuchteten.   
Mit anderen Worten, sie waren atemberaubend schön, aber zur selben Zeit tödlich. Gefährlich. 

Sie wurden von einer Aura umgeben, die einen effektiven und raschen Tod versprach. Legolas hatte oft Orks bei ihrem bloßen Anblick schreiend davonlaufen sehen. 

Sie trugen ihre silbergrauen Mäntel über eine Schulter, geschlossen waren sie unter dem anderen Arm, um ihnen einen größeren Freiraum bei der Führung eines Schwertes einzuräumen. Ihre Hände steckten in fingerlosen, schwarzen Lederhandschuhen. Sogar zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester waren sie wie für die Schlacht gekleidet. 

"Dein Messer, Elb aus Düsterwald," sagte Elrohir und reichte ihm mit einer Verbeugung den Griff.   
"Solltet ihr beiden nicht draußen sein und feiern?" fragte Legolas, nahm das Messer und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. 

"Wir haben uns so lange unter die Menge gemischt und gefeiert, wie es uns gefiel," antwortete Elrohir, "aber wir waren noch nie an großen Feiern interessiert."  
"Stattdessen haben wir die Feier hierhin verlegt," fügte Elladan hinzu. Er schwenkte eine große, schwarze Flasche. 

"Ihr mögt mir verzeihen, wenn ich mich nicht an Eurer Feier beteilige," sagte Legolas, immer noch unbestimmt in Richtung der Terrassentür starrend. 

Elrohir hob eine Braue. "Hast Du noch mehr Gläser hier?"  
"Da drüben," antwortete Legolas und wedelte mit der Hand zum Schrank.   
Elrohir kniete sich hin, um den Schrank zu durchstöbern, während Elladan zwei Stühle zu dem Tisch herüberzog, an dem Legolas saß.   
Er schwang ein Bein über den Stuhl und setzte sich, begleitet vom schweren, metallischen Klang seines Kettenhemdes, hin. 

"Warst Du etwas brutal mit deinem Glas, ja?" fragte Elrohir, während er eine scharfe Scherbe vom Boden aufhob. Er kam mit drei Tonbechern zurück.  
Nachdem er die Flasche entkorkt hatte, goß er etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit in jeden Becher und erhob dann seinen eigenen. Elladan folgte seinem Beispiel. 

Legolas saß weiter stur da, ohne sich zu bewegen. 

Elladan erhob Legolas' Becher und drückte ihm diesen in die Hand. "Du kannst keinen Toast ausschlagen, Cousin. A chuil! Auf das Leben." 

Er senkte seinen Becher in Richtung von Legolas und der Prinz bewegte langsam seine Hand auf ihn zu. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Handgelenkes tickte Elladan sein Gefäß an das des Prinzen und Elrohir tat dasselbe. Beide nahmen einen Schluck.   
Legolas nippte und fühlte den warmen, honigähnlichen Geschmack des Miruvor seinen Hals entlang bis hin in seinen Magen hinunter gleiten. 

"Ich fürchte, ich habe mir da eine der Flaschen zu eigen gemacht, die Vater eigentlich als Hochzeitsgeschenk mitgebracht hatte," lächelte Elrohir. "Obwohl - hier wird es wohl mehr gebraucht als da unten."

Das Zimmer wurde von hellem Licht erleuchtet, gefolgt von einem weiteren Knall. In der Ferne waren Jauchzer der Freude zu hören. 

"Schöne Nacht," sagte Elladan.   
"Ich habe kaum jemals eine schönere gesehen," antwortete Elrohir. Er bewegte sich langsam zur Terrassentür, zog den Vorhang zurück und atmete tief ein. "So süß ist die Luft," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, "man könnte annehmen, wir befänden uns in Valinor."

Er drehte sich um und das silberne Mondlicht schien auf eine Seite seines Gesichtes. "Ich glaube, das sich heute abend jeder, den ich liebe, in dieser Stadt befindet, um zu feiern. Auch ich bin glücklich, meinen Ziehbruder und meine Schwester endlich vereint zu sehen. Es ist ein Triumph der Liebe über die Dunkelheit."  
"Ja," sagte Elladan, "und warum sollten wir auch nicht erfreut sein? Es ist der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters. Wir haben gesiegt! Der dunkle Herrscher ist gestürzt und der König zurückgekehrt."

"Ein schwer erkämpfter Sieg. Es ist Zeit für die Heilung," fügte Elrohir hinzu.  
"Und doch..." zögerte Elladan.  
"Und doch scheint etwas zu fehlen, nicht wahr, Gwanunig-nîn*?" sagte Elrohir und sah Legolas an, der weiterhin ins Leere starrte. Er schüttete mehr von dem Miruvor in den Becher des Prinzen.

"Wenn es einen Anfang gibt, dann gibt es auch immer ein Ende," merkte Elladan an, "und dann geben wir unsere Liebe weiter. Der bittersüße Ausklang einer Geschichte. Es bringt uns zu dem Dilemma, wählen zu müssen, ob wir an der Vergangenheit festhalten wollen oder..."  
"...es wagen, in neue Gebiete vorzustoßen, um vielleicht neue Freuden für unsere Seelen zu finden," endete Elrohir. 

"Wir müssen bald eine Wahl treffen, Bruder," sagte Elladan, "ob wir in dieser schönen Welt bleiben oder ein Schiff nach Westen nehmen sollen."  
"Ich bin noch nicht bereit für diese Entscheidung," sagte Elrohir.   
"Noch nicht bereit, ja, Du hast recht. Welche Rolle soll uns in Friedenszeiten zuteil werden, Legolas?" fragte Elladan. 

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete der Prinz. "Mein Herz ist so schwer und ich fühle mich nutzlos. Während des Krieges hatte ich eine Aufgabe. Ich war notwendig, wurde gebraucht. Doch was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Elrohir kam zurück und setzte sich an seiner Seite nieder. "Du fühlst es auch?" fragte er leise. "Das dunkle Verhängnis aller Soldaten nach einem Krieg. Es scheint, als würde alles, was mein Bruder und ich kennen, der Tod sein. Über fünfhundert Jahre lang haben wir unsere Feinde verfolgt, um den Schmerz unserer Mutter zu rächen. Ich habe mehr Orks abgeschlachtet, als Sterne am Himmel stehen."  
Er bewegte sich, das Kettenhemd klirrte.   
"Erst hatte ich Freude an jedem Tod. Dann fühlte ich Verzweiflung. Mittlerweile aber fühle ich gar nichts mehr. Ich tue es einfach. Diese Hand," er hielt sie, die immer noch in einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh steckte, vor sich ausgestreckt, "ist die Hand eines Mörders. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Elladan nickte. "Ich erinnere mich noch an eine Zeit, als wir etwas anderes als Mörder waren, Gwanunig-nîn, als ich noch an andere Sachen dachte als Strategien, scharfe Klingen und daran, rechtzeitig den Rüstungsschmied aufzusuchen. Wie ein unscharfes Bild, welches ich verschwommen durch ein Glas sehe. Ich weiß, daß es ein solches Wesen wie Elladan, den Gelehrten, Elladan, den Heiler, Elladan, den Poeten gab. Doch ich kenne diese Kreatur schon gar nicht mehr, so lange ist das her." 

"Aye, und ich war Elrohir, Heiler, Pferdebändiger, Hüter des Waldes," sagte Elrohir. "Ich erinnere mich; es scheint ein Zeitalter lang her zu sein." 

"Ihr beiden habt genau dieselben Gedanken wie ich," sagte Legolas. "Wer bin ich, wenn ich keine Orks töte? Ich bin über fünfzig Jahre auf demselben Pfad der Rache mit Euch zusammen geritten. Wie ihr fühlte auch ich nichts anderes als Verzweiflung, bis..." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck der süßen Flüssigkeit und fühlte, wie der Schmerz in seiner Brust langsam nachließ.

"Du Dich wieder verliebt hast," fügte Elrohir hinzu.

Legolas' Augen wurden groß und fuhren herum, um in die Augen des Zwillings zu starren.

"Denkst Du denn, wir wären blind?" lachte Elrohir. "Wir kennen Dich und wir kennen unseren Bruder. Wir konnten fühlen, wie Eure Augen aufeinander ruhten, während wir zum Stein von Erech ritten und durch die Felder von Lebennin. Ich weiß, was er und Du getan haben, als ihr für kurze Zeit im Laderaum des Korsarenschiffes verschwunden seid, welches uns den Anduin hinuntertrug. Die Freude, die ihr beiden ausgestrahlt habt, als ihr wieder auf das Deck zurückgekehrt seid, hat mir alles gesagt. Und Dein Gesicht hat Dich heute während der Hochzeit ebenfalls verraten."

"Demnach diskutiert jetzt also die ganze Stadt die Indiskretionen des Königs mit dem Elbenprinzen, ja?" meinte Legolas bitter. 

"Nein, ich zweifele, daß es irgendjemand außer uns bemerkt hat und wir werden sicherlich nichts sagen. Wie sind sozusagen das Zentrum der Verschwiegenheit. Wir mußten es immer sein." Elladan sah Elrohir bedeutungsvoll an.   
Legolas sah das Verlangen in ihren schönen Gesichtern. Er wußte schon lange, daß ihre Zuneigung für einander sehr groß war; vielleicht sogar stärker, als es erlaubt war.

"Tatsächlich, es ist Zeit für alle von uns, neue Rollen zu finden, Bruder," sagte Elrohir. "Auf dem Weg von Imladris hierher habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich will kein Mörder mehr sein." Er warf sein Schwert auf den Tisch; es landete mit einem scharfen Klingeln, rutschte und stoppte dann. Dann nahm er seinen Mantel ab, löste die Verschlüsse seiner schweren Schulterpanzer, der Metallgürtel folgte. Elrohir zog sein Kettenhemd über den Kopf und ließ es mit schwerem, metallischen Klingeln auf den Boden fallen.

"Und ich folge Deinem Vorbild, Bruder," sagte Elladan und begann ebenfalls, seine Rüstung abzulegen. "Es wird Zeit für uns, uns wieder der Liebe, der Schönheit und der Freude an den lebenden Dingen zu widmen."

Legolas seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Likörs. Er setzte sich auf, wobei sich sein lederner Überwurf leicht öffnete. 

Elrohirs Stirn runzelte sich. "Was ist denn das?" Mit zwei schnellen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert. Auf Knien öffnete er Legolas' Überwurf, legte die blutroten Flecken auf der Tunika darunter frei. "Was hast Du gemacht, Cousin?"   
"Gar nichts," sagte Legolas, "das war ein Unfall."

Elladan lehnte sich hinüber, als Elrohir begann, sehr schnell die Schnürungen über Legolas' Brust zu öffnen. 

"Laßt mich allein," schnarrte der goldhaarige Prinz und versuchte, Elrohirs Hände wegzuschieben.  
"Nichts würde mich jetzt hier wegbringen," sagte Elrohir. 

Er schob den Stoff beiseite und untersuchte den dünnen, fast getrockneten Blutstreifen über dem Herzen des Prinzen. "Das ist aber ein seltsamer Ort, um ein Messer ausrutschen zu lassen, Pen-vain."*  
"Du wolltest Dich umbringen, oder?" beschuldigte Elladan ihn.

Legolas sagte gar nichts.

Elladan sah Elrohir an. "Der hat wohl noch üblere Laune, als wir zunächst angenommen haben." 

"Laßt mich doch bitte allein," rief Legolas, "ich möchte einfach nur vergessen." Er stieß Elrohir beiseite und stand abrupt auf, lehnte sich gegen den Kamin, sein Atem ging schwer.

Elrohir und Elladan erhoben sich und näherten sich ihm, jeder von einer Seite.  
"Elrohir, Meleth,* ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, wo unser Prinz hier schon mal den Lebenswillen verloren hatte." Elladan langte hinüber zu Elrohir und ließ seinen Zeigefinger an dessen Wange hinabgleiten.   
"Ja, nachdem Elwen gestorben war, wolltest Du nicht essen. Wir hatten schon Angst, Dich zu verlieren. Unser Vater gab dir einen Trank, welcher Vergessen und einen tiefen Schlaf verursacht. Erinnerst Du Dich daran, Legolas?" Elrohir legte zwei Finger zärtlich unter sein Kinn und ließ ihn in seine seltsamen, schönen Augen blicken. 

"Ich erinnere mich daran, daß ich mit dem Verlangen aufwachte, jeden Ork der Welt auf meinem Schwert aufgespießt zu sehen," sagte Legolas. 

"Der Trank war stark. Vater fürchtete schon, zu stark," murmelte Elladan, "als Du nicht zum berechneten Zeitpunkt aufgewacht bist, schickte unser Vater uns zu Dir, um Dich zu wecken. Seine Worte waren 'Tut, was immer ihr wollt, aber weckt ihn.'" Der dunkelhaarige Elb hob eine Strähne von Legolas' goldenem Haar an und rollte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. 

"Wir sind in dieser Nacht zu Dir gekommen und nichts, was ich versuchte, hat funktioniert; Kräuter, Rauch, sogar Ohrfeigen." Er ließ ein scharfes Lachen hören. "In meiner Verzweiflung kletterte ich in Dein Bett; hoffte, daß mein Körper Dich wärmen würde."  
"Erst stand ich nur dabei," merkte Elrohir an, "bis ich es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

"Nein", sagte Legolas. 

"Wir haben seine Erinnerungen versiegelt, Gwanunig," sagte Elladan.   
Elrohir nahm das Gesicht des Prinzen aus Düsterwald in beide Hände und starrte in seine Augen. "Die Gefühle sind immer noch da," sagte er, "mal sehen, ob ich die Erinnerung zurückrufen kann."

Legolas spürte Elrohirs starken Geist, einen Befehl und dann schwamm er vom Grunde eines dunklen Sees nach oben zur Sonne. 

__

Sein Kopf erreichte die Oberfläche. Lippen streiften über sein Ohr, flüsterten ihm Worte des Lichts und der Hoffnung zu. Eine warme, weiche Brust drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken.   
Vier Hände streichelten jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers und verwandelten seine Haut in Feuer. 

Weiche Lippen, welche die seinen küßten.   
Eine lange Hand tastete zwischen seinen Beinen, die Finger umschlossen ihn, streichelten ihn ruhelos bis zur Härte.

Geschickte Finger, die in ihn eindrangen, während ein samtig weicher, heißer Mund um seine Härte pulsierte. Ein plötzliches Erwachen in eine nahezu zerschmetternde Lust, als ein wohlgeformter Schaft von hinten in ihn eindrang. Stöhnen und Schreie in der Dunkelheit. Seine Hüften, die nach vorne in diesen Mund stießen, als er kam. Seine eigene Stimme, als er schrie. 

"Ihr beiden!" stöhnte er auf. "Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Ihr habt mich geweckt! Ich erinnere mich jetzt."   
Elladans Lippen bogen sich in einem seltsamen Lächeln nach oben. "Wir haben all unser Geschick dafür benötigt, welches, wenn ich das anmerken darf, übrigens recht beachtlich ist."   
"Ja, ich erinnere mich," lächelte Legolas. "Noch von unserer ersten Begegnung vor langer Zeit in Düsterwald."

"Brauchst Du unsere heilenden... Fähigkeiten jetzt wieder, Legolas?" flüsterte Elrohir und seine Zunge berührte die Ohrspitze des Prinzen. "Sollen wir Dich wieder zurückholen?"

Legolas spürte, daß er anfing zu zittern, als eine prickelnde Hitze in seine Lenden fuhr. Er sah von einem Paar wolfsgrauer Augen zum anderen. "Ich weiß nicht..." begann er.

Elrohir beugte sich nach vorn, drehte seinen Kopf und öffnete seinen Mund. Kurz vor Legolas' Lippen hielt er an.   
Fasziniert beobachtet der Prinz das Herannahen der wohl geformten Lippen. Sein Mund öffnete sich wie von selbst und Elrohir sog seinen Atem ein. 

Legolas seufzte und näherte sich ihm, fühlte, wie die Energie zwischen ihnen summte. Doch bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten, zog der Zwilling sich zurück und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

"Was war denn das?" fragte Legolas. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich enttäuscht. Noch immer konnte er die flimmernde Hitze von Elrohirs Lippen wahrnehmen, die Süße seines Atems riechen.

"Deine Stimmung einschätzen."

"Und zu welchem Schluß bist Du gekommen?"

"Du brauchst den Nachtwind in Deinem Gesicht," sagte Elrohir. Er drehte sich um und zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. "Meinst Du nicht auch, Elladan?"  
"Ganz bestimmt. Genau das richtige," sagte Elladan. Die Zwillinge nahmen Legolas jeweils an einem Arm. 

"Was macht ihr da?"

"Wir gehen reiten. Komm mit, Cousin."

Legolas versuchte, sich dem Griff der beiden zu entziehen. "Warum? Wozu soll das gut sein? Aus welchem Grund?"  
Elrohir lachte. "Brauchen wir einen Grund? Wir sind viel stärker als Du, Lirimaer. Es ist sinnlos, sich uns zu widersetzen. Komm, ein Galopp wird Deinen Geist frei machen."  
Jeder von beiden griff sich einen von Legolas' Ellbogen und sie steuerten ihn zur Tür hinaus. 

Der Prinz fand sich selber wieder, wie er schnell zwischen ihnen entlang der hohen Mauer der Zitadelle in Richtung des Tunnels lief, der durch den Berg Mindolluin getrieben worden war. 

Ihr Weg führte sie durch feiernde Menschengruppen, während über ihnen noch rotes und grünes Feuerwerk und silberne Raketen schwebten, die pfeifend und trudelnd in den Himmel aufstiegen.

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~

__

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: So, könnt Ihr Euch jetzt vorstellen, wie das für mich war, als ich las, daß Elfscribe die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung dieser Geschichte mit den Worten "A chuil!" unterzeichnet hatte...? Mit hat's das Herz zusammengekrampft...

*Anmerkung dazu, daß die Zwillinge Legolas "Cousin" nennen: Es ist ein Ausdruck der Wertschätzung, welcher ihr Gefühl der Verbundenheit ausdrückt, da Legolas natürlich nicht mit ihnen verwandt ist. 

*a chuil - Auf das Leben  
*gwanunig-nîn - mein Zwillingsbruder   
*pen-vain - Schöner  
*meleth - Liebster


	3. Zwischenbericht

****

Ein Zwischenbericht

Hallo liebe Leser, 

ich entschuldige mich herzlich für die "Nicht-Updates", die leider immer noch ein wenig warten müssen. 

Dies liegt an zwei Dingen; zum ersten habe ich momentan derartig viel Arbeit, daß meine Hände allein fast nicht dafür reichen - aber der Hauptgrund liegt darin, daß meine Tastatur einen "kleinen Defekt" hat, was eigentlich schlicht und einfach untertrieben ist. 

Mit fehlen das "w", welches ich momentan durch kopieren und einfügen aufrecht erhalte; das Ausrufezeichen, das "Kuh"... und die linke Steuerungstaste. 

All dies blockiert meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit enorm. Dadurch schaffe ich es momentan nicht, die Stories fortzusetzen. Ich hoffe aber intensiv, nächste Woche von diesen kleinen "Schreibhinderungen" befreit zu sein und mich wieder voll der Sache widmen zu können. 

Wollte nur schnell ein Wort loswerden, bevor irgendjemand denkt, ich sei gestorben oder so...

Bis nächste Woche, 

Naergilien


End file.
